


His Worth

by kisekihara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, comfort-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekihara/pseuds/kisekihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi is worth a lot for Munakata but he doesn't know it.</p>
<p>[Set after ROK ending and based from Douhan's short story from K All Character might contain spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worth

"Chief!"

"Fushimi-kun."

A wounded Fushimi Saruhiko had been standing next to a glasses-less Munakata Reishi.

Hirasaka had already left after a few words, and Munakata told her he will be contacting her later for her payment.

"Fushimi-kun, are you okay?"

(He was not. His right thigh was bleeding pretty bad from his battle with Sukuna, and he was barely able to stand.) He did not say that, however. He merely clicked his tounge.

"Tch. You should know by looking. But that aside, what the heck happened to your face?"

"Oh this,"

"-is nothing. Awashima-kun punched me."

"She wha-"

On normal conditions Fushimi would have snorted imagining the scene. He, however, was not okay.

"Fushimi-kun. I think you should get that treated first."

Fushimi clicked his tounge again, this time gazing away from Munakata.

"I know. I was about to."

"Fushimi-kun, it seems you are not able to walk properly, shall I give you a hand?"

Before Fushimi could give him an answer, Munakata was already linking his arm to Fushimi's shoulder. He sighed and didn't resist Munakata's help. 

While Fushimi was getting the treatment he much needed, Munakata faced around and mumbled to himself.

"You don't know how much I care for you."

Munakata walked away and left for Fushimi's wound to be treated by the others.

**Author's Note:**

> ReiSaru will be the death of me.
> 
> I got feels after reading Douhan's short story from K All Character and wrote this based on how I saw it at midnight lmao. 
> 
> Also both the title and Munakata's last sentence is actually referring to how much Munakata paid Douhan to bring Fushimi alive. ~~But if you prefer it to have a romantic meaning then so be it.~~
> 
> Kudos for people who kudos!


End file.
